


our kind of magic

by icchaisoudayo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchaisoudayo/pseuds/icchaisoudayo
Summary: At some point, he had gone through every weird position, through every kinky play, through every public space he could think of - he wasn’t even 30 yet. But being an omega made it significantly easier to lose his shame for all those things. And it let his dick run for as long as he wanted to.That also meant that by now, it truly was a drag. It wasn’t anything fun anymore. It was abother.





	

He felt woozy. Everything was blurry, every sound dull. It was hot. Just always, always incredibly hot. Burning. A kind of itch that never left, no matter how much he scratched it. Suga’s muscles were aching already, every bit of his body screaming at him to stop. ...Almost every bit of his body aside from his lower regions. 

“Can this… just… stop- ah, shit-” He bit his lip, his whole body tensing up with another climax. He had lost count. He always lost count. After a while, he had stopped starting to count in the first place. It was the same, every damn month. 

Suga wanted to slump against Daichi’s chest but this was far from over. Daichi was still hard, he was still hard, his ass still as wet as ever. 

No, this wasn’t over. This wasn’t stopping. 

“You alright?”

Daichi’s voice was a mild comfort. Suga knew better than anyone this was a chore for him just as much as it was for himself by now. This omega business was no joke. Suga had never stopped being jealous of betas. They didn’t have to go through this kind of shit every month. They did it because it was _fun_. That was how it started for him too. He indulged himself back when he went into his first heat. Then into his second. He indulged himself his entire damn time throughout high school and university. 

The thing was that he never stopped being an omega. And at some point, he had gone through every weird position, through every kinky play, through every public space he could think of - he wasn’t even 30 yet. But being an omega made it significantly easier to lose his shame for all those things. And it let his dick run for as long as he wanted to. 

That also meant that by now, it truly was a drag. It wasn’t anything fun anymore. It was a _bother_.

“I’d be if I could do my damn chores,” Suga grunted. Daichi still hadn’t pulled out, still buried inside him deeply. Well, he sure had no reason to. Daichi came, like, every once in a while. 

Damn alphas.

“I have a project plan to submit due Thursday.” Daichi sighed and his grip on Suga’s hips tightened, slightly. At least he kept still. Good thing Daichi was a reasonable alpha. Probably the only one existing. That was how it felt. 

“I think not. If this is anything like the last times…” Suga hummed as he lowered himself down Daichi’s cock further. The friction felt good. It made the itch stop for exactly a second. Not enough. 

“Shit,” was all Daichi said. 

And then he kept on going. And he kept on going. 

And he kept on going. 

Suga didn’t know for how long. It didn’t really matter. It would be the same next month anyway. 

\---

“Are you alive?”

“I don’t know, are you?”

Suga yelped when Daichi pressed a bottle of water against his cheek without warning him. And he had the guts to laugh at it. 

“Yep, alive,” he said and evaded Suga’s punch with expertise. 

“I hate this.”

“It’s Thursday.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t manage. Not that I didn’t believe in you.” Suga sat up and groaned, opening the water bottle and downing it in one go. He never realized how thirsty this all made him. “But I knew we’d be busy.”

Daichi sighed. “Busy alright. ...Is it me or did this get worse?”

“Beats me.”

Suga honestly didn’t know. He could hardly ever remember anything about his heat in the first place. That’s why Daichi informed him about the current day, usually made him food and gave him something to drink. He completely forgot about those things otherwise. Basic things. 

He forgot himself and it was weird how it didn’t freak him out. It used to but he was past that. 

“When’s your next check-up?”

Suga shrugged. “Don’t know. Next week, I think. I’ll ask what this is about. He’ll probably say the same thing as ever, though.”

And both sounded in unison, “‘Just use your suppressants once you notice.’”

Suga snorted and curled into Daichi’s lap. “Not like it’s my fault I can’t stomach those things.”

“I told you to change doctors. That guy’s a fraud. He doesn’t even listen.”

Daichi ran his fingers through Suga’s hair. It was soothing. This, he did too. Every time. Daichi said he liked his hair. Suga couldn’t complain. It grounded him, a little bit. 

“I know. But he’s closeby and new doctors are a drag. What if I get an even worse one? At least this one lets me stay home when it gets uncomfortable. Imagine I’d be forced to take suppressants and go to work to throw up there. Nah.” 

Daichi sighed again. And when he did, he usually disagreed. But he didn’t say anything. When it was about Suga, he rarely ever did. It’s been like this ever since high school. 

He was an alpha, he could decide whatever he wanted. But he really never did. 

It was nice. Daichi was.

\---

“You know, I don’t get it,” Oikawa said and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “You and Sawamura have been a set for like… I don’t know, forever. How comes you’re not partners? Like, you know, for good.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Let it rest already. You make it sound like it’s not real.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier on you? You can’t even go out in your heat because alphas everywhere stare at you.” Oikawa stuffed a whole scone into his mouth and suddenly, Suga wasn’t that surprised anymore what he was into in the sheets. That was some impressive room in his mouth. 

“Daichi and I settled for having a completely normal relationship like every beta does. They don’t have to mark each other either so why should we?”

“Except you lock yourself up in your apartment for like two days and fuck without a rest. Do you hear yourself talking?”

Suga made sure to give Oikawa the most dead expression he could manage before skillfully breaking a piece off his scone and eating it like a normal person. “I do. I stand by it.”

“Just makes it sound as if you aren’t sure you want to stay with him.”

Oikawa froze. He seemed to have realized that he said something he shouldn’t have because he ducked his head and cleared his throat. 

“Do yourself a favour,” Suga said, “Stuff another scone into your mouth and be quiet.”

\---

“Can you _believe_ that? Oikawa has no right to tell me how to handle my relationship when he’s been on and off with his alpha for, like, ten years.”

Daichi sat down on the sofa next to Suga and handed him a mug of coffee. He wore pajamas already. What an old man. They were cute though and they made his calves look great. 

“What’s the current status?”

“Off. He tries to tell himself he doesn’t need him. Again. Last time he said that, he called Iwaizumi a day later from his bathroom.”

Daichi snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like Oikawa alright. A pity, really. I think Ushijima is actually serious about him.”

“Oikawa isn’t even serious about himself,” Suga said and gulped down a sip of coffee. “I have no idea where he gets to tell _me_ to partner up already. Just because he’s pissing his pants about being serious with Ushijima doesn’t mean I am, too.”

Daichi chuckled. And then he sighed. 

Suga stared at him. 

Oh. 

\---

“This isn’t working.” Suga pulled his lips off Daichi’s dick and sighed. “For an alpha, you’re pretty weak lately.”

“You’re not in your heat.”

Suga furrowed his eyebrows. “Do I have to be for you to be hard? Really now, Daichi? Really?”

“Don’t be like that.” Daichi brushed his fingers through Suga’s hair. But this time, it wasn’t soothing in the slightest. 

“Like what? This isn’t the first time we do it outside of our heat? I didn’t know you grew imp-”

“I didn’t,” Daichi said, a little too loudly. “I didn’t. It’s just…”

Suga listened. He listened a lot lately. And he didn’t like the sound of any of it. The small sighs Daichi kept mixing into what he said and the hints here and there. The fact that Suga couldn’t get him excited anymore was… Suga didn’t like it.

“I’m having a hard time lately.”

“With getting hard?”

Daichi shot him an angry look. “With holding back.”

“Oh.”

Suga lowered his hands into his lap and looked up at Daichi. He was probably the most unusual of all alphas Suga had heard of. Even in high school, he never went crazy, never out of control at all. Suga had believed it was all rumours until most omegas he met asked him the same question. 

What he did to tame his alpha without partnering up with him. If he wasn’t actually a beta. If he wasn’t actually an omega. Or a broken alpha. Because alphas aren’t nice and they aren’t kind to omegas. 

“So now you can’t use this at all any longer?” Suga asked and eyed Daichi’s dick. It was kind of cute, all soft and floppy.

Daichi grit his teeth. “Sometimes I hate it how you can’t stay serious.”

“Sometimes I hate how you just sigh when you disagree. You don’t see me complaining about it.”

Judging by Daichi’s glance, he shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t fair, really. Suga knew why Daichi did that. After all, he was an alpha and he hated it the most. That made him captain, that made him class rep, it made him team leader. Daichi always said he really worked for that. 

Most people didn’t believe him. 

“What am I supposed to do, then? Tell you what to do? If that’s what you’re into, fine.”

“Who of us is not being serious? You know I am totally into you bossing me around.”

Daichi looked at him in confusion. “That’s… not really what’s ever happening.”

“It was sarcasm, Daichi,” Suga said, flat-out. “You know I love being bossy while you fuck me. I wouldn’t want to ever change that.”

“Suga, for once, just please, don’t take this to the bedroom. That was not what I meant.”

Daichi sounded serious. He meant that. And Suga wasn’t sure how to deal with it. They have always been like this. They rarely ever fought because somehow, they always settled for whatever the other wanted without needing to say a thing. 

That was their magic. It had always been. The wonder when people learnt they weren’t partnered. Was it so unusual for two people to be made for each other without all the biting and claiming and partnering?

Suga exhaled and nodded. “Maybe you should pull your pants up when we have a serious talk. You can’t blame me for being distracted.”

Unexpectedly, Daichi did smile. A little. He did as Suga told him and pulled his legs onto the bed.

And then it went quiet for a little. Suga watched Daichi’s toes curl and uncurl, taking a breath to steady himself. 

“I’m scared, Suga. I know we said we wouldn’t do this partnering thing and I still agree with it. I don’t like for us to be dependant on that. But your heats have gone longer lately and my patience shorter. I have a good amount of self-control but… it’s just not that easy anymore.”

“It has never been easy, Daichi.” 

Daichi’s eyes widened. He was so dense. As always. 

“Alphas don’t have any kind of self-control, Daichi. That’s not a trait of theirs. It shouldn’t be a trait of yours. I am grateful for it but you can’t expect yourself to keep it up and beat yourself up over not having something you shouldn’t have had in the first place.”

Suga sighed and got up from the floor to settle next to Daichi. He flicked his forehead and snickered.

“Maybe I was just a broken omega with little pheromones so you didn’t feel as needy. Maybe you’re a broken omega who actually has common sense. Or maybe… none of us is broken in any way. Maybe we are actually people, how shocking.”

Daichi snorted. “Obviously.”

It was nice to hear Daichi amused again. Suga liked to make him smile, to make him laugh. That was why he rarely ever wanted to be serious. Everything was serious enough as it was. “It’s not that obvious to the world, I think. They treat every omega and every alpha the same way. As if we aren’t people. But you and me, we know better.”

“We do,” Daichi breathed. 

He pulled a bit of a face when he kissed Suga, remembering where his mouth was before. He settled for it quickly when Suga climbed into his lap. 

There was no problem with Daichi’s potence after all. Suga tested it that evening. Twice. 

Heats weren’t the only thing that drove him mad. Sometimes, Daichi did too. Just like that. 

\---

“What a surprise,” Suga said, with no surprise in his voice at all. Oikawa tried to murder him with a look but thankfully, that kind of thing didn’t happen yet. 

“Don’t give me that, Suga. ...Where the hell did you even hear it from?”

“Oikawa, you’re everyone’s favourite gossip material. You give us every reason to.”

Surprisingly, Oikawa didn’t object. At least he was self-aware even if he didn’t like it. He grumbled into his drink and took a sip. 

“I’m glad for you,” Suga eventually said. Oikawa’s face was priceless. He wanted to take a photo and frame it. Or at least show it to Daichi. 

“You… don’t think this is a mistake?”

“Ushijima’s a good guy. You’re the bad guy in this whole thing. The guy parents warn their kids about.”

“Thanks. You’re a _great_ friend.”

Suga shrugged and grinned. Oikawa was kind of cute when he was honest. Too bad he rarely ever was. 

\---

“You should have seen Ushijima. I’ve never seen that kind of expression on his face. ...I mean I have, the other three times he got back together with Oikawa,” Daichi said. 

This evening, he chose boxers only. It was too warm for pajamas, he said. He didn’t get that it was _always_ too warm for pajamas. 

“Same with Oikawa. But it was different this time. Was it different on Ushijima too?”

Daichi pondered for a second, then nodded. “A little. Do you think they’ll keep to it now?”

Suga shrugged. He leant against Daichi and skimmed the page of the magazine he read. He didn’t keep anything from what he read though, so he settled for looking at the pictures instead. 

He felt drowsy and heavy, his skin-

“Not again,” Suga said and buried his face at Daichi’s shoulder. He smelled fantastic.

He felt Daichi shift, slipping his arm around his waist and pull him into his lap, smashing their lips together. Suga was hard already from nothing else but Daichi’s smell, funnily enough. Just like an alpha. Just like that. 

He met Daichi’s lips with hunger, arms looping around Daichi’s neck. His skin was burning, his mind dizzy. It felt nice. 

_It felt nice. It felt good._

For the first time in years, he welcomed his heat, couldn’t wait to have Daichi work him for days in a row, couldn’t care about anything else. 

\---

“Nice marks.”

“Shove it,” Suga said and rubbed his neck. It was healing, it was healing. It still itched. Having Oikawa stare at them didn’t make it any better. 

“So you settled after all?” 

Oikawa did shove it. A whole scone. How did he do that? Ushijima was truly a lucky man. He had a good partner. A suitable one, at least. Judging by Oikawa’s stories, he needed the experience and mouth space for Ushijima’s size. Details Suga could have been spared, didn’t want to be spared though.

He was curious. He’d always be.

“You should have seen Daichi’s face. He looked all like back in high school. ...I mean after he freaked out on me and got me ten different kinds of ointment.”

“What for, you are a literal demon. You probably heal yourself.”

“Aw, no need for compliments.” 

Oikawa grunted in frustration but he didn’t add to that. Surprisingly, he didn’t. 

Instead, he started talking about Ushijima again. Suga listened. He stayed quiet. In every other word, there was a certain kind of fondness despite his harsh choice of words. 

Suga was pretty sure he wouldn’t have to expect gossip anymore. It made him less sad than he thought it would. 

\---

“Daichi,” Suga snickered and placed his arms on Daichi’s, wrapped around his waist. “Stop that, it tickles.”

Daichi did stop, for a second. Just to laugh. And then he continued blowing raspberries right into his nape. Suga wiggled his feet and he couldn’t stop giggling, back pressed against Daichi’s chest. “This is torture…”

“Says the dungeon master.”

Suga grinned. “I like that name. And you liked the cuffs so don’t com-” He snorted when Daichi interrupted him with another raspberry. 

He knew what this was about. Daichi hadn’t stopped kissing or stroking or nuzzling his nape in what felt like years. It had been just a few weeks but it didn’t feel like he would stop any time soon. Stupid, overly careful Daichi. 

“I did,” Daichi admitted quietly. He leant his forehead against Suga’s nape and exhaled. “I like everything you do.”

“Aside from my curry. You die when I make that.”

“Your cooking is horrible.”

“Aw.” Suga reached behind and patted Daichi’s head in half-hearted sympathy. “That’s why you’re cooking.”

Daichi laughed and nodded, pressing another kiss to Suga’s nape. And another. And another. 

And he didn’t stop. Suga didn’t want him to. 

He didn’t ever want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to play around with omegaverse. so many dynamics i still want to explore, i kinda want to write more. different pairings, different dynamics. i'm sure daichi and suga have some wisdom to share to others heh


End file.
